


Seduction of the Senses

by Merfilly



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat seeing Louis, and desiring him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction of the Senses

He was a lost soul, absolutely nonchalant in leaving himself to Death's invitations. From the moment I laid eyes upon him, I was drunk in a way I had not been since Armand first beguiled me.

It might have been the stamp of that colonial heritage, the strong body accustomed to command and hard work both.

It was possibly the scent of despair mixed with a longing to understand.

I know his eyes were part of the appeal, with the gaze of a man who, at twenty, had seen more than most of twice that age.

As he sat there in the dens of inequity, playing cards and being careless with his safety, I made up my mind.

He would be mine. I would have my companion at last, the perfect one to ease the years we would share.

I would be the one to teach him the pleasure of life, by giving him the Eternal Gift. That would satisfy his quest for Death, and leave us to explore the other passions burning bright in us both.

How could it go wrong?


End file.
